


Mendax Est: Liar

by Dis (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Brainwashing, Choking, Day 1: Hero/Villain, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kuron (Voltron) is a Grade A Prime Asshole, Kuron Week 2018, Kuronweek, M/M, Sedation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis
Summary: Kuron survived the transfer of Shiro into his body, having his soul kicked out into the Astral plain was not the best feeling in the world. He was spared and put into a new body thanks to Haggar.Working with Sendak, Kuron is tasked to gain someone's trust and bring them back to the ship for Exhalation. The breaking and reforming of a mind. When Kuron arrives he meets Adam. Its only a matter of time before something happens.For Kuronweek Day 1: Hero /Villian





	Mendax Est: Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of Kuron week. Hero / Villian.
> 
> .... I am weak for Kuron/Adam as a ship. I blame. A friend for it.
> 
> 9/3/18 Betaed

“Takashi…” came the breathless voice from the man underneath Kuron. No one knew, no one should. Leaning down, Kuron kissed along the man's throat, his hips moving and pushing into the other. There was another gasp, soon cut off as Kuron placed his hand over the man's mouth. How did they get here? Fucking? Kuron let loose a low growl as he tightened his grip and started rolling his hips. 

  
Kuron had been sent here by Commander Sendak not two weeks ago. In that short time; Kuron had worked carefully under the Garrison. He looked just slightly different from the actual Takashi Shirogane. His eyes were a shade darker, but that was the extent of it. Once he was cleared by the Admiral, he was ‘reintroduced’ to Takashi's ex … his ex.

  
Adam. The best pilot that the Garrison had after Takashi left. The man's honey skin was pop marked in a few places. His rich auburn hair had grown a little longer … some of Shiro's memories were still intact and vivid. This … what was happening now was far better than the actual memory. His Galran arm gripped Adam's hips, tilting them upwards as he started a slow tempo, their hips grinding against one another. “Adam.” Kuron breathed out, storm gray eyes met amber. Kuron's other hand slid up Adam's chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart underneath his fingers.

  
Adam couldn't help but whine as the man who looked like Takashi picked up his pace. Oh fuck, it's been too long, far too long for Adam. There was a little voice in the back of his head, telling him that he should stop this. Something was off. This wasn't Takashi. He was too rough, too dominating. But Adam ignored it as he reached up, hands running down the larger man's abdomen, feeling the muscles shift and roll underneath the skin. When did he bulk up? It must have been from the time he spent in space … fuck. A low moan was pulled from Adam's lips as Takashi adjusted his thrusts. A spark of pleasure rushed through him, oh hell. Right there.  
Kuron closed his eyes in pleasure as he started to pick up his pace, feeling how Adam clenched around him. He knew he found the other's prostate when Adam tensed underneath him and gave a choked moan. Kuron's hand moved from the other's chest to wrap itself firmly around Adam's throat, incrementally tightening his hold. Kuron bit down on his lips as he wrapped a hand around Adam's cock, slowly stroking it in time with his thrusts. The tight heat surrounding him was amazing, he'd forgotten what it was like to have a partner.

  
He could feel the other slowly struggle to breathe as he had tightened his hold around the fragile throat. He took a good long look at the blissed out expression before releasing the other's neck. Adam gasped and gave a rough cough. Kuron leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to Adam's lips. He could feel fingers move through his hair as the man underneath gave quite the lewd moan against his lips.

  
Takashi was never this caught up in his head, Adam mused as he let his eyes close, returning the shared kiss, moaning breathlessly as a hand wrapped around his cock. This was too good. “ ‘kashi.” Adam moaned as he rocked his hips in time with Takashi's. “I'm here … Fuck. Harder.” Adam begged, he needed this. The connection to Takashi, oh fuck. Kuron needed it too when his thrusts became harder, the sound of skin slapping against one another started to echo in the shared room. Their kiss was broken in favor of Kuron kissing over his neck. He felt his neck being marked with hickies, oh fuck. That was going to be fun covering in the morning.

  
Harder. He could do harder. Growling lowly, Kuron pushed his hips harder, there was going to be bruises. There was no avoiding that. “Adam … fuck. I'm close.” which was true, the teasing from earlier along with this - Kuron wasn't going to last.

  
“Oh hell. Same … please Takashi. Come in me. I-ah … shit!” Adam gasped as he felt that familiar coil in his gut snap, pleasure rushed through him as he came all over Takashi's hand. His back arched as his mouth was in an ‘o’. Amber eyes were unfocused as he slumped back onto the bed, whining helplessly as he felt Takashi quicken and using Adam's body for his own pleasure.

  
Kuron growled and shivered, feeling Adam clench around him and came. It didn't take long for Kuron to follow, the hand tightening around Adam's neck again. The clone snarled and bit down on Adam's shoulder as he spilled himself inside of the human. His grip on the other's neck never let up, Kuron could feel the scratches on his arm getting desperate. “Hush.” He whispered in a sickeningly sweet voice. “You're going to be fine.” He could see the man's eyes roll in the back of his head. Good. Unconscious was good. Releasing Adam's throat, Kuron pulled out of the pliant body. He needed to contact the Commander.

  
It was hours before Adam came around, the first thing he noticed that it was dark. His throat was killing him. Takashi did this to him, he realized and horror swept through his body. No. That wasn't Takashi. It-It couldn't be. He heard footsteps stop outside his cell. “H-hey!” The human cried out as he watched the door open. He came face to face to the one that impersonated Takashi. He- He was different. He had both human hands, no scar, and … Black hair. What?

  
“Ah, you're awake.” The man purred out as he gestured for sentries to follow him into the cell. Wearing Galra Commander armor, Kuron watched as horror swept over Adam's face, a cruel smile grew on the clone's lips. “You know, I was afraid that I killed you.” Kuron stated as if he was talking about the weather. “I couldn't have that. Not when we need you alive.” The man walked towards the restrained captive, his shoulders were back and his stride confident. “I'm just surprised. Normally people would be more-- oh what's the word I'm thinking of ... Oh! More reluctant to jump into bed with their loved one that has been missing for two plus years,” he purred, reaching out to cup Adam's chin.

  
“What do you want. You're not Takashi. He wouldn't … Where am I? Who are you? Where is he?” Adam demanded as he started to struggle in his restraints. Amber eyes widened as his chin was grabbed and his head tilted back, forced to meet the cold gaze that the larger man had for him.

  
“What do I want? Nothing. I want Shiro. My Sire. The man who shares my genetic DNA. I want him to watch as I take everything away. I want him to watch the Galra take over your planet. Do you think that Particle Barrier will save the Garrison? Shiro is alive unfortunately, he kicked me out of my old body you know. That arm I had earlier, was a farce.” Kuron chuckled lowly. “Who am I, you finally ask. Well, I am Kuron. A clone of the precious Champion of the Galra gladiator ring. A clone of the one man who killed Lord Zarkon. The anomaly human, Shiro. I share his DNA with a few enhancements thanks to the Galra. I am going to reshape you Adam.” He leaned down and kissed the other's neck.

  
“I am going to reshape you into the very thing he fears.”

  
No. No! Adam thrashed harder, amber eyes moving to look over Kuron's shoulder. The sentries finally moved and grabbed each of Adam's arms. “No! No please. I'm not. Don't-” fuck what were they going to do to him!? Adam watched as Kuron stood back up and turned around. Striding out of the room with a purpose. The Sentries dragged Adam out, the hall was dimly lit and quiet… Where-- Adam's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse outside. It was nothing but stars.

  
“Don't what?” Kuron asked looking over his shoulder at Adam. “You'll see, Adam. You'll see what I have in store for you.” The clone walked into one of the abandoned medical rooms, nodding to the nearest sentry. He watched as they clasped Adam to the table and left. The clone made his way to the sink and washed his hands. He couldn't risk infecting Adam with something. “Do you know the one thing that Shiro fears?” Kuron looked back at Adam. “He fears you becoming a pawn in this war.” Kuron gave a shrug and grabbed tools from the counter, placing them beside Adam. “You're not going to become a fear. You're going to be so much more Adam.” He cooed, running a hand over the man's face.

  
Adam gave a disgusted look as Kuron touched his face. “I will never work for you!” Adam snapped out but the blood in his veins turned into liquid fire, a scream was ripped out of his throat.

  
“Oh, but you will. Do not worry Adam. Exhalation is a gift. Rest well.” were the whispered voice of Kuron, Adam's fight was drained out of him. His world going black again. Takashi … he's so sorry.

  
Kuron smirked to himself, it had been two years since Adam's abduction and now? Here Shiro was, Sendak was dead and Keith was helping Shiro to his feet when Kuron stepped out into the battlefield, alone and well, he knew what happened. The clone smirked more as the two Paladins turned to him. Takashi's eyes widened, Keith's was angry. “Ah, I was wondering when you two would show your faces.” Kuron started.

  
“Who are you?” Keith started, adjusting his grip on his Bayard. Shiro looked defeated almost. Good. He'd be easy. The new black Paladin looked at the man in front of them, no. It couldn't be.

  
The man in Galra armor let out a cruel laugh. “You know me, Keith. After all, all those lonely nights in the castleship along with how you moaned under me so prettily.” Kuron started, internally pleased with how the two of them stared at him. “Surprise.” He sing songed. “I'm not dead. I did bring a little present for you … Takashi.”

  
Shiro froze as footsteps came behind Kuron and ... Adam?! No. No this wasn't right. He- he couldn't be. Adam was looking at the two of them with veiled hatred, his hair was cut short and he willingly wore Galran armor. Once loving amber eyes were now cold and calculating. “Hello Takashi.”


End file.
